<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full brother to half brother? by megas217</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808063">Full brother to half brother?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217'>megas217</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Protective Carlos Reyes, Soft Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK Strand Needs A Hug, half brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK found out that his little brother is not his full brother. He finds out that the 126 baby is his half brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. TK finds out!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK sat in the living room listening to his parents talk to him about his little brother “so wait dad and you slept together and you had a baby.” TK said when his parents said yes.</p><p> “Then mom went to the doctors and they said that she’s 18 weeks pregnant not 16 weeks?” TK asked when his parents said yes.</p><p> “So mom slept with Enzo when he was in town?” TK asked when Owen spoke up “why so many questions?” Owen asked “I’m sorry dad I’m just trying to figure out how my little brother who I thought was my full brother is now my half brother.” TK said.</p><p> “I know honey but he’s still going to be your brother.” Gwen told TK “I just need some time to process everything.” TK told his parents “you are not the only one.” Owen said as Gwen looked at Owen “it’s still a shocker that the baby I thought was mine isn’t mine and I’m the rebound guy.” Owen told Gwen. </p><p>TK got home where Carlos was making dinner “hey baby how was seeing your parents?” Carlos asked “confusing.” TK told Carlos “why?” Carlos asked TK “I don’t know where to start.” TK told Carlos when they sat down on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>TK: “so my parents are not having a baby.”</p><p>Carlos: “what?” </p><p>TK: “I mean one of them is but not together.” </p><p>Carlos: “what are you talking about?” </p><p>TK: “so while my parents were “just having fun.” My mom was also having fun with her ex-boyfriend.” </p><p>Carlos: “so your dad...” </p><p>TK: “it’s not his. So technically I still have a little brother but he’s my half brother.” </p><p>Carlos “baby Strand isn’t a baby strand?” </p><p>TK: shake his head no </p><p>Carlos holds TK “how do you feel?” </p><p>TK: “I don’t know I mean I was kinda confused when my parents first told me but as time went on I got excited about having a little brother even if he’s 27 years younger than me.” </p><p>Carlos kissed TK’s head. “I know babe.”</p><p>Carlos and TK cuddled on the couch for a while before Carlos went to check on dinner while TK sat on the couch and stared at the TV “hey tiger dinner is almost done.” Carlso told TK who said ok when he got up and headed to the kitchen when he sat down at the table as Carlso kissed TK’s head “love you babe.” Carlos told TK who looked up “love you too.” TK told Carlos who served dinner. </p><p>After dinner TK and Carlos watched TV when Carlos was in comfort mood since TK needed all the comfort from Carlos when TK felt loved by Carlos “cuddles with you is nice and a great distraction for the news.” TK told Carlos who kissed the top of TK head “I’m always here for you when needed.” Carlso told TK who smiled “I’m also here for you.” TK told Carlos. </p><p>TK and Carlos went to bed as TK felt more tired then working a 12 hour shift.</p><p>“Why do parents make everything more complicated than it has to be?” TK asked Carlos “I don’t know babe, but both our parents are making things complicated for us.” Carlos told TK who looked at Carlos.</p><p>“Parents make everything more complicated than it has to be.” TK told Carlos “why don’t you move in with me? It sounds like your parents have a lot to work out and I don’t want you to be stressed out with your parents.” Carlso told TK who said ok “you practically live with me anyway.” Carlos told TK who smiled “more cuddles less talking.” TK told Carlos who smiled “ok brat more cuddles less talking.” Carlos told TK.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lunch and apartment shopping.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK invited his mom to go to lunch with him so they can talk about the baby and if Gwen is going to stay in Austin or go back to New York.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK asked Gwen if she had time to go to lunch with him which was very rare for them to get the time off to hangout.</p><p>“So sweetie why do you want to have lunch?” Gwen asked TK “can’t I just have lunch with my mom?” TK asked Gwen “no because you are like your dad, you don’t have a poker face when something is bothering you.” Gwen told TK.</p><p> “Fine I just want to talk about the baby and if you are staying in town or going back to New York.” TK told Gwen who looked at TK “I don’t know, I mean your dad offers to help take care of your brother even though he’s not his son.” Gwen told TK. </p><p> </p><p>“Because dad was very happy that you were pregnant with another kid, you two wanted tried for another kid when I was five years old but it just didn’t work out so I’m one way I’m kinda glad that you and dad didn’t have another baby because then your relationship would be harder than it was. I want you to keep in touch and let me and the team help with the baby.” TK told Gwen who smiled at her son. </p><p> “I know and I’m also kinda glad that your father and I didn’t have another kid when you were younger because your right life got different after 9/11 and I don’t think that we could handle another kid.” Gwen told TK.</p><p>“I don’t want you to worry about me and your dad, we have a lot to work out so you just worry about your work and Carlos because he’s good for you, he makes you happy and I can see it, anyone who looks at you two can see it.” Gwen told TK who smiled.</p><p>“Yeah he’s the best boyfriend I have ever had.” TK said as their food arrived so they ate “will you help me find an apartment to rent, I don’t think I can stay at your dad’s house anymore.” Gwen told TK who said sure as he felt like his mom could always change her mind but for now Gwen is going to stay in town. </p><p> </p><p>Apartment looking </p><p>TK and Carlos help Gwen look at the apartment on their day off before they go to dinner “what kind of apartment are you looking for?” TK asked Gwen.</p><p>“Something nice and had extra space for your little brother, something I can baby proof when your brother becomes more mobile.” Gwen told TK who looked at Carlos.</p><p> “We can help you baby proof the apartment.” Carlos told Gwen who said thank you “you better not mess anything up with Carlos.” Gwen told TK “I won’t mom. He’s the best thing in my life.” TK told Gwen who smiled when they got to the apartment complex. </p><p>TK and Carlos just followed Gwen as she looked at different apartments when she looked at a loft apartment along with a 3 bedroom apartment “which one do you like mom?” TK asked Gwen as they looked at more apartments.</p><p> “I really like the three bedroom apartment it has room for me, your brother and an extra room for guests or a live in nanny.” Gwen told TK and Carlos who said ok as they felt like they helped Gwen find a place to stay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>